Doro
by Mache-chin
Summary: Hyoga é um deus levado, guiado pelos desejos de sua mãe ao controlar o mundo dos mortais. Um dia ele se vê preso ao sentimento que permeia no coração das pessoas, o amor, quando encontra em seu caminho a linda princesa Eiri. Mas seu relacionamento pode estar fadado a desgraça, pois à deusa Natássia desagrada muito que exista uma donzela com beleza equiparável (ou superior) a sua.
1. Os Deuses Jogam os Dados

**Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) não me pertence.**

**OBS: Esta fanfic foi criada com base na história de Eros (Cupido) e Psiquê. O título que dá nome à história, Doro, é a palavra grega dada para Dádiva.**

**Apresentando:**

Hyoga - Eros

Eiri - Psiquê

Natássia (mãe de Hyoga) - Afrodite

Camus - Zéfiro

Shun - Hades

June - Perséfone

Seiya - Zeus

Saori - Atena

Shunrei - Nix

Cristal - Hermes

Esmeralda - Deméter

Ikki - Apolo

Shiryu - Oráculo de Apolo

Freya e Hilda - Irmãs de Psiquê

Hagen e Siegfried - Maridos das Irmãs de Psiquê

**Cap. 1**

**Os Deuses Jogam os Dados**

_Do alto Monte Olimpo, os deuses olhavam os mortais com atenção e dedicavam-se as suas tarefas do cotidiano, mas um pequeno deus teimava em manter-se fiel apenas a sua própria diversão._

_- Hyoga, pare de correr e vá dormir agora mesmo! Quantas vezes mais será preciso ordenar? – a sua mãe lhe gritava novamente naquele entardecer de dia._

_- Não te preocupas Natássia, eu embalo o sono de Hyoga. – Cristal ofereceu-se, pegando nos braços o levado menino em meio a sua fuga – É hora de entregar-se a Shunrei e fechar teus olhinhos, pequeno._

_- Não quero dormir! – ele protestou, sacudindo suas asinhas para tentar fugir._

_- Mas a noite foi feita para dormir, e tu não queres aborrecer tua amada mãe, certo?! – mesmo muito aborrecido, Hyoga aceitou se render e quando já estava num sono profundo Cristal veio cobrir o seu corpo com uma manta branca, recebendo especial interesse de Camus._

_- Teus cuidados com o pequeno Hyoga são notáveis, Cristal. – ele disse sorrindo._

_- E não deviam ser? O deus do amor é a esperança da humanidade, assim disse Saori._

_- E que esperança os de vida terrena devem ter, semeando e colhendo a discórdia?_

_- Tenha fé Camus, e quem sabe daqui a alguns anos nós vejamos os prodígios de Hyoga._

_- Assim me manterei em espera, e quando o pequeno deus despertar estarei aqui, pronto a servi-lo._

_E assim passaram-se os anos, e ali perto do Olimpo um vasto reino prosperava. Nele __existia certo rei que tinha três filhas: Hilda, Freya e Eiri, sendo a mais nova a mais bela. Sua beleza era tão extraordinária que até o vocabulário humano era incapaz de descrever e a fama grande o bastante para pessoas de lugares vizinhos irem, em romaria, vê-la e prestar-lhe homenagens apropriadas somente à deusa Natássia. Assim os altares da ilustre deusa estavam cada vez mais vazios enquanto os homens voltavam devoção e atenção à jovem virgem, que embora aceitasse os gracejos a ela dirigidos não gostava de nenhum dos admiradores._

_Passado mais um tempo, quando a moça chegou a seus dezoito anos, Natássia ficou incomodada. Ela se ofendia com a exaltação da jovem mortal, que recebia homenagens consagradas somente a divindades. Muito irritada com aquela situação, a deusa decidiu fazer com que ela se arrependesse de sua beleza ilícita. Por esse motivo convocou seu filho, Hyoga, travesso por natureza, e o importunou com suas reclamações._

_- Querida mãe, por que dares tanta atenção a essa donzela? – questionou o entediado deus, já belo e forte rapaz com mira certa em suas flechas encantadas._

_- Não é uma mera jovem. – Natássia esbraveceu, mostrando-lhe Eiri pelo reflexo da água na fonte de seu jardim com um aceno de mão enquanto a outra se mantinha prendendo-o pelo rosto para manter o seu olhar fixo na imagem – Meu querido filho, eu quero que castigues aquela beldade insubordinada. Conceda à tua mãe uma vingança tão doce quanto são amargos os danos que tem me causado. – Hyoga bem quis se desviar, mas por algum motivo não podia deixar de olhar o rosto da mortal, o que motivou Natássia a falar sua exigência – Infunde no peito daquela donzela insolente uma paixão por um ser desprezível, baixo e vil, para que colha, assim, uma mortificação tão grande quanto toda a glória e triunfo recebidos._

_Então Natássia retirou-se e Hyoga se preparou para obedecer às ordens de sua mãe. No jardim havia duas fontes, uma de água doce e outra de água amarga. Ele encheu dois jarros de âmbar, cada qual com a água de uma das fontes, e voou em disparada em direção ao quarto de Eiri na mesma noite, encontrando-a dormindo. Devagar, derramou algumas gotas da água amarga com a ponta de sua seta. Quando sentiu o toque a jovem acordou, com o olhar na direção que Hyoga se encontrava. Estando ele invisível a ela não havia problema, mas o deus ficou tão surpreso que, na sua confusão, feriu-se com sua própria seta._

_Depois disso o único pensamento que vinha em sua cabeça era o de reparar o mal feito. Dessa forma, derramou algumas gotas aromáticas da água doce sobre os cabelos dourados e sedosos da jovem. A partir daquele momento, Eiri, desprezada por Natássia, não poderia mais deleitar-se de nenhum benefício de sua beleza. De fato todos os olhares voltavam-se para ela e todas as bocas elogiavam-lhe a beleza, porém não houve um rei, jovem da nobreza, ou mesmo plebeu que quis se apresentar para pedi-la em casamento. Seus encantos, embora provocassem abundância de bajulações, agora falhavam em despertar o amor._

_Suas irmãs mais velhas já tinham casado com dois príncipes reais há muito tempo, Siegfried e o seu irmão Hagen, indo então morar juntas. O rei e a rainha se preocuparam com aquela situação, e temerosos que, involuntariamente, pudessem ter provocado à ira dos deuses, consultaram o oráculo de Ikki, Shiryu. De volta ao Monte Olimpo, Hyoga preocupava-se também, mas com o fato de não poder esquecer a linda e pura moça adormecida em seu berço enfeitado. Era apenas uma mortal, mas seu coração lhe dizia o oposto. Assim sendo, mesmo temendo contrariar sua amada mãe, ele bateu asas ao encontro de Shiryu._

_Com altivez, mandou-lhe dizer que revelasse aos futuros sogros sua pretensão de casar com a filha de destino certo, mas sobre a misteriosa forma de um monstro para ser entregue em sacrifício. Obrigado a lhe obedecer e manter segredo, ele assim fez e esperou os pais da moça virem ao seu encontro para a resposta._

_- A virgem não está destinada a ser noiva de nenhum mortal. – disse-lhes o induzido oráculo – O seu futuro marido a espera no topo da montanha. É um monstro que nem deuses nem homens podem resistir._

_Mesmo desesperada com a previsão feita, a jovem entregou-se a seu destino. Juntamente com os pais e o povo da cidade, ela subiu a montanha até os que a acompanhavam deixarem-na só, e com o seu coração pesado retornarem para casa. Eiri permanecia no topo da montanha temerosa, com os olhos lacrimejando, quando o gentil Camus suspendeu-a da terra. Surpresa, a donzela ergueu os olhos a tempo de vê-lo sorrir._

_- Não tema o desconhecido, jovem dama. Tu és afortunada e ainda não sabes._

_Segurando-lhe a mão, ele a carregou com muita facilidade até um vale florido, onde a deixou pousar na grama com graciosidade. Pouco a pouco seu espírito irrequieto foi se acalmando e ela deitou-se na relva para dormir. Quando se despertou de seu sono, olhou à sua volta e viu um lindo bosque repleto de árvores magníficas, dentre pessegueiros e cerejeiras floridas. Fontes de água e estátuas pareciam intactas, embora de certo algum jardineiro de mãos zelosas devesse estar protegendo-as dia e noite, Eiri supôs. Caminhando pelo bosque avistou um lindo palácio, com sua frente oponente. Lentamente ela foi adentrando ao lugar._

_A cada passo que dava a moça se surpreendia com a formosura da moradia, com as suas ornarias, e no momento em que admirava todos os tesouros que havia naquele recinto ouviu alguém a chamando._

_- Jovem donzela... – diziam as vozes, e, no entanto, ela não via ninguém – Soberana dama, tudo que vês é teu. Nós, cujas vozes ouves, somos teus servos e obedeceremos às tuas ordens com a maior atenção e diligência. Retira-te, pois, para o teu quarto e repousas em teu leito, e quando tiveres descansado poderás banhar-te. A ceia te espera no aposento adjacente, quando te aprouver ali te assentares._

_A princesa atendeu as recomendações dadas por seus servos invisíveis; após banhar-se e repousar-se, sentou no aposento próximo, o lugar onde surgiu um banquete servido pelos criados. Mas, Eiri ainda não tinha visto o marido que lhe estava destinado. __À noite, enquanto estava admirando o maravilhoso bosque pela janela da sala, uma voz suave a chamou, e levada por ela a jovem chegou novamente ao seu quarto. O ambiente estava escuro e as cortinas impediam a luz da lua cheia se fazer presente, de modo que Eiri teve receio de adentrar no aposento, mas nesse instante um par de mãos macias a puxaram com delicadeza._

_De repente ela não sentiu mais medo, nem dúvidas, apenas segurança dentro de um abraço carinhoso e gentil. Não seria o causador da brisa que a carregou para o palácio, pois o toque parecia diferente._

_- Quem é? És tu, meu marido? – ela não via, mas aquela pessoa parecia sorrir de alguma forma._

_- Sim, o teu marido minha doce dama. Não te assustas Eiri. Sou o dono deste palácio, que ofereço a ti como presente de nosso casamento, pois quero ser teu esposo. Tudo aqui te pertence e tudo o que desejares será concebido. Camus, quem te conduziu, estará às tuas ordens. Ele fará tudo o que quiseres, bem como o teu conjunto de servos, e se não satisfeita bastas dirigir-se a mim._

_- Agradeço-te pela recepção, como assim farei aos criados pela manhã, mas é tudo tão inesperado..._

_- Não precisas ter medo, pois meu único desejo é protegê-la e tê-la de corpo e alma ao meu lado. Tens em mim um guardião, amigo e amante. Eu só te faço uma exigência: não tentes me ver. Apenas sobre esta condição poderemos viver juntos e sermos felizes. – Eiri ergueu a cabeça._

_- E qual teu nome, gentil desconhecido? – Hyoga aproveitou-se do toque afetuoso e beijou-lhe a mão._

_- Pode chamar-me como quiser minha querida esposa. Pertenço-te agora e para sempre._

_E assim a princesa conheceu as delícias do amor, nas mãos do seu próprio deus do amor. Acalentada com suas carícias e palavras românticas, Eiri deixou-se levar ao mais profundo êxtase até o torpor traga-la a um sono profundo, do qual seu amante misterioso compartilhou abraçando-a com firmeza. Infelizmente, nenhum sinal de homem ou fera restava ao seu lado na cama quando o calor do dia seguinte penetrou seus aposentos. Apenas o cheiro, um perfume inebriante de canela, restava para misturar ao seu de rosas. Após se banhar, como prometera ao marido, ela sentou-se a mesa já servida e agradeceu a Camus e aos servos._

_Em silêncio eles aceitaram a gentileza de sua mestra, ainda se escondendo nas sombras. Vendo que o misterioso esposo não se faria presente à refeição, a princesa tratou de comer e passar seu tempo lendo. Por toda a manhã até o entardecer esperou a presença dele, mas somente a noite ele surgiu e novamente com os murmúrios suaves de sua voz a conduziu ao quarto. Lá chegando a jovem sentiu os mesmos braços que a tocaram na madrugada anterior e em seus sonhos percorrerem ombros e pescoço conforme o som da porta fechando e do vento contra as cortinas cessava. De novo a casa parecia mais vazia que de costume._

_- Sentiu minha falta, doce Eiri? – ela se permitiu gemer suavemente diante o toque que a despia._

_- Sim. – Hyoga sentiu-se imensamente feliz com a resposta – Por que não apareceste de manhã?_

_- Mais uma coisa deve ser dita, minha querida. Eu só surgirei para ti à noite, como num sonho, mas me farei tão presente que jamais precisará duvidar de minha existência. Para tanto, aceitas ser minha uma vez mais? – sentindo o corpo adormecer sobre o calor que emanava dele, Eiri virou-se dentro do abraço._

_- Aceito. Faz de mim o que quiseres meu esposo, mas trates com delicadeza vossa mulher._

_- Não te preocupas com isso Eiri, porque teus desejos são ordens._

_Assim passaram-se os dias. Hyoga aparecia somente à noite e desaparecia antes do amanhecer, porém suas manifestações eram repletas de amor, o que inspirou em Eiri uma paixão semelhante. Diversas vezes a jovem pedia para que ele ficasse e a deixasse vê-lo, mas o deus jamais consentia. Certa noite ela lhe pediu novamente, enquanto partilhavam a cama após mais um febril e inspirador enlaço de amor._

_- Prefiro que me ames como homem e não que me adores como a um deus, por isso não quero que me vejas. Mas não tenhas dúvida em relação ao amor que tenho por ti. – ele respondeu beijando-lhe a testa._

_A mesma resposta passou a ser dada sempre que sentia a curiosidade de Eiri retornando, sendo esta a sútil solução de apaziguação encontrada pelo deus. De certo funcionava e a mantinha mais interessada em dividir consigo dos prazeres divinos de uma relação a dois, estabelecida em amor e paixão. E com o passar das semanas a forja dessa chama crescia quase sem controle, contudo, perto de um lago para onde pudesse ser arrastada correndo o sério risco de se apagar. E a nascente dessa lagoa era a inveja humana._


	2. Quando a Desconfiança Reina

**Cap. 2**

**Quando a Desconfiança Reina**

_Os dias se passavam, e Eiri não se entediava, tantos prazeres ela tinha: acreditava estar casada com um monstro, pois Hyoga não lhe aparecia e, quando estavam juntos, ficava invisível. Ele não podia revelar sua identidade, pois assim sua mãe descobriria que não cumprira suas ordens; e apesar disso, Eiri amava o esposo, que a fizera prometer-lhe jamais tentaria descobrir seu rosto. Contudo, __com o passar do tempo, as coisas deixaram de serem novidades e a felicidade já não estava presente em seu coração. Sentia saudades da família, sabendo que ninguém conhecia sua sorte. Certa noite, quando Hyoga veio, falou sua angústia._

_- Sinto-me só aqui, embora saiba que não é assim. Por favor, querido marido, deixe-me ver ao menos minhas irmãs para também saberem que estou sendo bem tratada._

_- Existe necessidade em teu coração, minha amada esposa, de fazer alarde sobre tua felicidade?_

_- Não, de modo algum, mas em tua ausência gostaria de ter alguém com quem conversar._

_Assim, com custo ela conseguiu consentimento para que suas irmãs pudessem lhe visitar. Na manhã seguinte a princesa chamou Camus, que se fez presente com a voz, e transmitiu a ordem e a permissão do marido. Obedecendo-a imediatamente, o servo buscou Hilda e Freya através da montanha para o vale onde ficava o palácio. Ao chegarem elas se abraçaram._

_- Entrai em minha casa e disponde do que vossa irmã tem para vos oferecer. – sorriu Eiri._

_Mal adentraram ao palácio, a jovem logo começou a mostrar os tesouros e as mordomias que Hyoga lhe dera.__Vendo que o luxo da caçula em muito excedia o delas, vivendo juntas em um só palácio com seus companheiros, as irmãs fizeram inúmeras perguntas a Eiri, entre outras como era seu marido._

_- Oh, é um lindo rapaz, que durante o dia caça nas montanhas. – a jovem respondeu, e não satisfeitas as duas continuaram a questionar – Bem, de fato eu nunca o vi. – a princesa confessou._

_- Isso é preocupante minha irmã. – disse Freya – O oráculo de Ikki anunciou que tu casarias com um monstro horrível e tremendo, então como sabes não ser verdade?_

_- Sim. – concordou Hilda – Tu nunca viste teu marido, como sabes que aparência tem?_

_- Mas do contrário, por que ele me trataria tão bem? – o coração da moça já se enchia de dúvidas._

_- Obviamente para devorá-la mais tarde. – Hilda prosseguiu, assustando-a._

_- Precisas ter certeza do rosto de teu amado minha irmã, antes que seja tarde! – avisou Freya._

_- Tive uma ideia. – anunciou a mais velha, apontando na direção da caçula – Espere o cair da noite e aguarde teu marido Eiri. Quando ele estiver dormindo profundamente, muna-se de uma lâmpada além de uma faca.__Vejas com os próprios olhos a verdadeira aparência dele, e se for um monstro com o auxílio da faca corte-lhe o pescoço. Assim estarás salva de servir como sacrifício._

_- Como? Não posso fazer isso! Ele tem me tratado muito bem, não creio que..._

_- Talvez seja melhor ouvir Hilda, Eiri. – a irmã do meio aconselhou – Deverias proteger-se irmã._

_Eiri resistiu o quanto pôde a tais conselhos, mas a dúvida afligia seu coração, então decidiu seguir a ideia. Quando Hyoga veio, a devota princesa parecia mais receosa a se entregar como ele sentiu de início, porém, rendeu-se sem demora aos encantos que a muito partilhavam na cama. Horas depois, tentando não fazer barulho, a moça munida de uma lâmpada e uma faca se aproximou do rapaz. Ao contrário do que já imaginava, não havia um mostro horripilante e sim o mais belo e encantador dos deuses, com as madeixas louras caindo sobre o pescoço e as faces róseas de felicidade sobre o sorriso sereno._

_Próximo aos ombros, um par de asas mais brancas que a neve, de penas brilhantes como as flores da primavera. Eiri encantou-se, e quando baixou a lâmpada para poder vê-lo mais de perto uma gota de óleo quente caiu no ombro do deus, que acordou assustado e olhou para ela. __O lugar onde caiu o óleo fervente de imediato se transformou numa chaga: o Amor estava ferido.__ Sem falar uma palavra, ele abriu suas asas, assustando a esposa, e voou pela janela. Na falha tentativa de segui-lo, Eiri jogou-se pela ventana, caindo no chão. Hyoga interrompeu seu voo por alguns instantes, encarando a mulher estendida na grama._

_- Oh tola Eiri, é desta forma que retribuis o meu amor por ti? Após eu ter desobedecido às ordens de minha mãe e fazer-te minha esposa, tu me tomas por um monstro e tentas cortar-me a cabeça? Vá embora, retorna para tuas irmãs, cujos conselhos tu pareces preferir aos meus. Não lhe imponho outro castigo além de deixar-te para sempre, pois o amor e desconfiança não podem conviver sob o mesmo teto._

_Assim ele partiu, deixando uma desesperada Eiri prostrada no chão a lamentar-se. __Quando se sentiu um pouco melhor olhou à sua volta, mas o palácio e todas as suas maravilhas tinham desaparecido e ela se viu num campo aberto não muito distante da cidade onde suas irmãs moravam. Foi até elas e lhes contou o que havia acontecido. Freya a abraçou em consolo, mas Hilda se deliciou com aquela situação. A criatura despeitada fingiu grande tristeza, mas na verdade pensava que podia ter chance com Hyoga solteiro. __Com essa ideia em mente, e sem dizer uma palavra a respeito, ela se levantou bem cedo na manhã seguinte._

_Indo a montanha, aproximou-se do cume e invocou Camus para recebê-la e levá-la até o seu senhor. Ele atendeu ao chamado com despeito, fazendo-se presente apenas em voz para então responder. Após isso, acreditando estar protegida pelo servo invisível, Hilda se jogou no espaço, mas não foi sustentada por ele e caiu no precipício, morrendo despedaçada. Recebendo a notícia de sua morte, Eiri imaginou a intenção das mais vis dentre as de natureza sombria da irmã e resolveu partir em busca do perdão de Hyoga. Ela saiu só com a roupa do corpo da casa de Freya e Hagen, sabendo que Siegfried planejava morar noutro lugar._

_A princesa vagou pela Grécia sem comida nem repouso, dia e noite, à procura de seu amado. Quando de repente avistou uma majestosa montanha e em seu cume um templo maravilhoso, pensou que ali enfim poderia encontra-lo e dirigiu-se até lá. Mal entrara, ela avistou montes de grãos, alguns ainda em espigas e outros em feixes, misturados com cevada dentre outras coisas. Estava tudo bagunçado, então a zelosa Eiri decidiu organizar aquela bagunça, separando e colocando cada coisa em seu devido lugar. Passando as mãos nos cabelos certamente bagunçados pela ventania daquela manhã, dobrou os joelhos e sentou._

_O vestido branco logo sujaria, mas a donzela não se importava. Estava convicta de que não deveria negligenciar nenhum dos deuses, mas esforçar-se para que com devoção conseguisse que intercedessem em seu benefício. Ocorreu que o templo no qual estava pertencia à sagrada deusa Esmeralda, que a vendo tão religiosamente ocupada ficou grata pelo favor e apareceu em sua frente com uma ventania que a cercou de grãos de trigo temporariamente e forçou Eiri a desviar os olhos. Quando os abriu a moça sorriu admirada._

_- És tu a dona deste nobre refúgio de camponeses, deusa Esmeralda?!_

_- Sim minha cara, e vi com gratidão seu empenho em ajudar na separação de grãos. Sei também toda a tua história e percebo a nobreza do teu sentimento por Hyoga, então resolvi ajudar-te._

_- Oh querida deusa, por favor, conceda-me a libertação deste meu martírio!_

_- Infelizmente nada posso fazer a teu favor minha jovem, a não ser talvez ensiná-la a abrandar a ira de Natássia. Para reconquistar teu marido, primeiro precisarás conseguir o perdão da tua sogra._

_- E como posso fazer isso? A deusa do amor me despreza._

_- Erga-te do chão e te direi o que fazer. – Eiri obedeceu e ficou frente a frente com a deusa – Natássia, de todas as formas, espera adoração a sua beleza dos devotos a ela. O motivo de tanto segredo foi porque as ordens às quais se sujeitou Hyoga foram de torna-la desagradável aos olhos dos homens e fazê-la casar nas terríveis condições de ser esposa de um monstro ou outro ser vil, mas ele recusou-se por amor a ti. Tenha a certeza de que Natássia não consentirá seu casamento facilmente, então tentes cumprir suas condições._

_- E quais são? – Esmeralda a guiou pelos ombros para fora do templo._

_- As que ela estabelecer. Seja firme em sua decisão e a convencerá do seu amor. Aqui. – ela pôs entre as suas mãos um pacote – Leva estes pães, frutas e legumes para te fortaleceres pelo caminho._

_E com os ensinamentos da deusa, e o seu presente, Eiri agradeceu e partiu em direção ao templo de Natássia, esforçando-se para fortalecer seu espírito e pensamento sobre o que deveria dizer e qual a melhor maneira de se apaziguar com a deusa irritada._


	3. O Perdão é Divino

**Cap. 3**

**O Perdão é Divino**

_Passados dois dias, Eiri criou coragem para consultar-se no templo de Natássia. Ao entrar receosa, a deusa lhe surgiu gloriosamente sobre uma nuvem escura como fumaça da noite. Já cientificada de que fora enganada, e mantendo Hyoga sobre seus cuidados, ela olhou a moça como se fosse a criatura mais indigna do mundo, recebendo de volta a tristeza e medo transmitidos pelos olhos da jovem._

_- Como te atreves a entrar em meu templo, garota insolente? Pensas que é digna de estar aqui?_

_- Não minha deusa, sei que não sou digna de estar em vossa presença, mas preciso falar-te._

_- Quer Hyoga de volta? Meu filho se deixou guiar por teus encantos e tu traístes seu pobre coração a beira de quebrar-se. A prova foi uma chaga deixada em seu ombro, resultado de tua curiosidade vil._

_- Não foi curiosidade bela Natássia, apenas... – a deusa ergueu a mão, sacudindo os cabelos da jovem com uma ventania de espinhos de roseiras._

_- CALA-TE! Teu desacato custará um castigo ainda maior para o calvário que sofres e estou disposta a contribuir com seu prolongamento. – Eiri tremeu, mas procurou se controlar – Decidi impor à tua alma pobre de amor uma série de tarefas, das quais acredito que nunca se desincumbirá ou desgastarão toda tua beleza. – Natássia sorriu – Caso, por infortúnio do milagre, cumpra todas corretamente, poderá recuperar teu grande amor. Primeiro, ordeno a ti que traga a lã dourada de um velocino de ouro._

_- Velocino de ouro? Mas deusa Natássia, são animais ferozes que nunca deixam deles se aproximar._

_- Então sugiro que penses rapidamente em uma solução para cumprir tal tarefa._

_Resignada, a princesa partiu e após longa jornada, encontrou os carneiros pastando num prado. Sem saber como chegar perto o suficiente para tirar a lã, evitando também ser ferida, Eiri sentou-se perto dum rio. De repente uma voz surgiu junto aos juncos, chamando-a. Ela já estava farta de ouvir vozes e por fim não ver ninguém, então procurou com os olhos aquela dona do chamado sem levantar do chão._

_- Eiri, não desistes tão facilmente. Teu amor é mais forte que isso. – a moça reconheceu a voz._

_- Deusa Esmeralda, és tu? – ela ergueu-se por fim – Mas que farei para cumprir a tarefa designada?_

_- Procure um espinheiro, junto a onde os carneiros vão beber, e nas pontas dos espículos recolheras toda a lã que ficar presa. – cumprindo o ditame, Eiri realizou a tarefa e voltou ao templo._

_- Parece ter se saído bem. – disse Natássia enfurecida – Tua próxima tarefa não serás tão fácil. Deves agora pegar um pouco da suja água da nascente do Rio Estige e colocar neste frasco. – ela entrega o objeto dourado em suas mãos – Parta logo para evitar delongas._

_Assim, novamente a jovem saiu em longa caminhada, procurando evitar pensar em fome e cansaço, e quando avistou o rio se deu por satisfeita. Mas a nova tarefa logo se revelou impossível: o Estige nascia de uma alta montanha tão íngreme que era impossível escalar. A princesa quedou-se ante a escarpa firme que se erguia à sua frente, então as águias de Zeus surgiram como uma benção, tomando-lhe o frasco e voando com ele até o alto para enchê-lo. O trabalho, mais uma vez, foi realizado._

_- Tua sorte parece estar melhorando. – Natássia comentou ao tomar o frasco em mãos dias depois – E antes de dar-lhe nova tarefa tenho uma pergunta: o que tanto te motivas? – Eiri sentiu o coração apertar e soube naquele momento que poderia responder a pergunta com sinceridade e sem medo._

_- Meu amor por Hyoga. – a resposta foi quase tão imediata que a deusa silenciou por um instante._

_- E em teu calvário tens recebido ajuda de camponeses que te abrigaram por sentires tua dor. De fato não é todo mortal que conquistas a glória de receber devoção dos demais como se tratassem de uma deusa._

_- Divina Natássia, peço desculpas. – sua sogra surpreendeu-se com as palavras – Sei a causa de toda a tua ira sobre mim, mas amo Hyoga e preciso reavê-lo de volta como necessito de ar para respirar._

_- Ora, silencie teus lamentos dama desafortunada. As tarefas ainda não cessaram, então poupas o teu fôlego. – embora dizendo isso, internamente Natássia sentia-se melhor após ouvir suas palavras – Como a tua provação final receio ter de usar meios mais poderosos. Mas veja que arranjei a solução. – ela pausou com um suspiro, passando a mão sobre o rosto – O caso é que curando a ferida de meu querido filho perdi um pouco de minha beleza, então peço para ir ao Reino dos Mortos, terreno de Shun, pedir a sua rainha, June, um pouco da sua. – vendo-a assustada com a ideia, a sogra sorriu – Podes fazer isso?_

_- Eu... Tentarei. – e receosa Eiri fez uma reverência a Natássia e saiu do templo._

_A deusa estava certa de que ela não voltaria viva. Mais uma vez, Natássia se enganou. Eiri chegou à beira da fonte Aretusa e pediu ao senhor dos mortos que a conduzisse ao mundo inferior. Sendo atendida, ela desceu pelo caminho feito e andou pouco até chegar ao luxuoso salão obscuro dos deuses. Lá se sentava em um trono Shun e em outro ao seu lado a sua altiva e linda rainha, June. Ao vê-la tão digna, olhando-a com aparente insignificância, a jovem temeu pelo pior. Inesperadamente, a deusa lhe sorriu e fez um aceno pedindo que ela se aproximasse do pedestal._

_- Retenhas teu medo doce Eiri, sabemos por que veio aqui. Natássia te impôs provas de amor, certo?!_

_- Sim sagrada June. Como último pedido devo levar um pouco de tua beleza a ela._

_- Está fora de questão! – Shun se fez presente – A menos que estejas disposta a enfrentar as pesadas e dolorosas consequências de pedir a formosura de minha esposa._

_- Ora Shun, não sejas impiedoso! A pobre moça ama Hyoga com todo o seu coração._

_- E se desses um pouco de tua beleza a cada alma apaixonada do Inferno ficarias feliz?_

_- Por acaso estas a dizer que perderia meus encantos se minha beleza findasse Shun?_

_- De modo algum querida. – o deus tomou a mão da rainha e beijou-a, sorrindo com alegria – Os teus encantos sobre mim vão além da tua aparência, pois o encanto maior está em teu grande coração. Mesmo assim, por que razão devia ajudar a mortal a conquistar o perdão de Natássia?_

_- Se ela assim conseguir, poderás não ser mais uma mortal. – June lhe sussurrou sorrindo, e vendo as bochechas do marido formarem igual sorriso contornou as covinhas aparentes antes de voltar-se de novo a Eiri, enquanto Shun deu uma ordem ao servo mais próximo – Tua dedicação me comoveu jovem princesa. Receberás teu prêmio para conquistar, enfim, a estima de tua sogra e alcançar teu amado._

_- Ainda acredito que tua estima aos mortais seja demasiada, minha esposa. – Shun levantou-se antes dela – Desgastar-se em nome do amor não é desnecessário? A própria Natássia sabe o poder devastador do sentimento em meio a suas ciladas e brincadeiras com as vidas humanas._

_- Sim, e tu também bem conheces a força dele quando realmente desejas estar ao lado de alguém. Com fervor foi o teu impulso de tirar-me do refúgio dos deuses para trazer-me ao teu lado no Reino dos Mortos, como tua rainha, e ainda maior o meu controle em não castigar de pior maneira aquela libertina ninfa com quem teves um caso antes de tomar-me como esposa. Ainda teves impertinência de dizer ser mais bela que eu. – o deus sorriu e tomou uma mecha do cabelo loiro em mãos._

_- Mas tu a puniu transformando-a numa planta. Ah, teu forte ciúme é adorável, minha querida. – e beijou-lhe os fios, fazendo-a sorrir – Encanta-me._

_Por fim Eiri convenceu June a encher uma caixa com a sua beleza para Natássia. Ela estava indo de volta ao templo quando pensou que sua venustidade havia se desgastado depois de tantos trabalhos. Não resistiu e resolveu abrir a caixa, caindo em sono profundo. Hyoga, já curado de sua queimadura, partiu ao socorro de sua amada e desceu ao mundo inferior, encontrando-a na entrada. Ele fechou a caixa e tomou-a nos braços para tirá-la de perto do aroma da morte. Quando a princesa abriu os olhos constatou, __para sua felicidade, que seu marido lhe salvara e não pensou duas vezes em aconchegar-se em seus braços._


	4. Dois Corações e Uma Alma

**OBS: ****A armadura de Hyoga justifica-se porque, segundo a história grega, Afrodite possui um carro puxado por cisnes.**

**Cap. 4**

**Dois Corações e Uma Alma**

_Quando a princesa sentiu-se ser erguida do chão e abriu seus olhos, reconhecendo seu salvador como o estimado marido, alegrou-se imensamente. Pensou a princípio estar num de seus sonhos, os muitos que tivera em devaneios noturnos onde estava novamente em seus braços, mas notou que aquele não era mais um deles. O esposo trajava uma magnífica armadura branca de cisne, sem dúvida sua marca de ligação à mãe. Hyoga e Eiri já estavam num campo aberto na hora em que o deus do amor interrompeu seu voo. Ele pousou na grama, entre as belas flores da campina, e colocou-a de pé para então abraça-la com mais força._

_- Sua tola. Como podes ter ido até o Inferno procurando agradar minha mãe?!_

_- Era a única forma de alcança-lo. – ela respondeu com voz ainda fraca, agarrada a caixa mágica._

_- Nem imaginas como senti tua falta! Fiquei desesperado quando soube para onde minha mãe a tinha mandado e pensei que Shun a mataria por insolência de pedires a beleza de June!_

_- Também achei que fosse acontecer, mas a sagrada deusa apiedou-se de mim. Graças aos céus! – eles riram aliviados, colando as testas e se acariciando – Sofri tanto com tua ausência, querido Hyoga, que não consigo expressar tamanha felicidade em vê-lo novamente. Achei que nunca me perdoaria._

_- Desejei jamais vê-la, mas o amor me guiou de volta aos teus braços._

_- Perdoe-me por tudo que fiz. Minha irmã Hilda morreu procurando tê-lo para si após rompermos, e ao perceber isso me senti uma completa tola por permitir que a desconfiança entrasse em nosso lar._

_- Já passou minha querida; os terríveis ventos de dor já passaram. Escute... – ele distanciou somente para beijar-lhe a testa – Falta apenas entregar a caixa à minha mãe, então faça isso. Ela me ama muito e se for contigo de nada adiantará tentar convencê-la a dividir-me com uma mortal, então termina tua tarefa._

_- E que será de nós Hyoga, se tua mãe não me aceitar como nora?_

_- Conseguirei uma ajuda divina meu amor, portanto não temas. Ao final de tudo, veremos as estrelas desta noite juntos. – e com um beijo eles se despediram._

_Enquanto a cansada Eiri entregava a caixa a Natássia, Hyoga__voou o mais rápido que podia__ de volta ao Olimpo__, penetrando nas alturas celestiais,__ para encontrar-se logo com o deus dos deuses.__Apresentou-se perante Seiya com suplica, __pedindo que advogasse em sua causa. Em presença estavam Camus, Cristal e a atraente Saori, firme e de pé ao lado do trono na esperança de ouvir a resposta do senhor dois raios._

_- Teu amor por essa jovem é admirável Hyoga, mas tu bem sabes que é um caso impossível._

_- Sei bem que deuses e mortais não podem ficar juntos, então não serias o deus dos deuses poderoso o bastante para tornar uma moça humana imortal, certo?! – Seiya lhe sorriu maliciosamente._

_- Engana-te se achas que não percebo tua provocação sobre meus poderes rapaz._

_- Deis então uma prova dele ao casal meu senhor. – Saori lhe sorriu – Interceda a favor dos dois e das melhores maneiras persuada Natássia a revogar sua decisão._

_- Saori está insatisfeita. Imagino então que Camus esteja igual?_

_- O deus do amor não pode ser infeliz em sua própria casa, e creio que o melhor para ele agora, com o perdão da palavra, é estar junto a jovem Eiri. – Hyoga lhe sorriu grato, e vendo a situação Seiya silenciou._

_- Eis uma justificativa notável. Vejo, portanto, uma votação unânime. Intercederei com gosto em teu nome e de tua amada Hyoga. Assim farei conversando com Natássia._

_O rapaz agradeceu gentilmente e esperou até Seiya reunir os deuses na Assembleia Celestial e obter a concordância de Natássia.__Com sua veemência ele conseguiu a aprovação da deusa. Com isso, __Cristal __foi enviado para trazer a jovem__ Eiri ao Olimpo __e, quando ela chegou, entregaram-lhe uma taça de Ambrosia, para que ao tomar se tornasse imortal__.__ Era uma chance única de alcançar poderes imensuráveis e a longa vida, mas enquanto levava o copo aos lábios a moça apenas pensava que finalmente poderia viver com seu amado. Como Camus mesmo lhe dissera uma vez, ela seria uma mulher afortunada e não sabia._

_O néctar divino fez o corpo de Eiri reluzir e os presentes puderam jurar que ela parecia ainda mais linda do que antes. __Nada mais se opôs ao amor do belo casal, nem mesmo Natássia, que ao ver seu filho tão feliz se encheu de compaixão e os abençoou. Seu casamento foi celebrado com muito__néctar, na presença de todos os deuses. As__ encantadas jovens __Musas, acompanhantes do deus__Ikki, e as__Graças,__ representantes da beleza que acompanhavam a deusa do amor, aclamavam a divindade durante os cantos de danças. Em meio à festa, Hyoga puxou sua esposa, agora oficialmente, até a beira do Monte Olimpo para conversarem._

_- Estás feliz querida? – a jovem tinha um sorriso tão grande no rosto que talvez ficasse congelado por toda a eternidade e mesmo assim ela não se importaria._

_- Sinto meu coração batendo tão forte contra o peito que talvez saia pela boca! – os dois riram._

_- Então estás feliz. – ele constatou, segurando-a firme pela cintura e trazendo-a contra seu peito – E agora, olhas para o céu Eiri. – a moça assim o fez e ficou impressionada com a quantidade de estrelas que a pouco não havia reparado – Esta infinidade és toda tua meu amor, e pela eternidade estaremos observando as estrelas cadentes juntos, como assim te prometi. – a nova deusa olhou-o encantada e depois de alguns segundos riu, tentando controlar-se com a mão – Que houve?_

_- Bem, talvez não sejamos apenas nós, meu caro. – disse misteriosamente, segurando-lhe a mão e com um breve beijo colocando-a contra o ventre – Descobri em minha peregrinação uma alegria ainda maior, a que mais me incentivou a procura-lo para revelar um segredo adorável. – Hyoga entendeu rapidamente do que se tratava e em pouco tempo seu sorriso estava tão grande quanto o da esposa._

_- Oh meu amor, estás me presenteando com uma benção divina mais uma vez?_

_- Sim; estou grávida de ti, querido. – o deus comemorou girando-a entre seus braços._

_- Ah, mal posso esperar para contar a todos! – Eiri então aquiesceu e apertou-lhe os ombros._

_- Não faças isso ainda! Tua mãe acaba de aceitar-me, não quero alarmá-la com uma surpresa destas._

_- Tens razão. Mas logo serás impossível de esconder a verdade._

_- E nem pretendo isso, mas por enquanto vamos apenas aproveitar-nos de nossa pequena surpresa._

_- Certamente. – seu marido concordou, sentando-se atrás dela sobre as macias nuvens e abraçando-a carinhosamente – Que houve para calar-te tão de repente querida?_

_- Bem, sinto-me nervosa com uma coisa. Mesmo sendo deusa, ainda poderei ver minha família?_

_- É claro amor, mas viverás aqui no Olimpo comigo. Estás mesmo feliz com isto?_

_- Claro. Que outro destino poderias haver para mim se não ao teu lado? Todos os deuses abençoaram nossa união e até mesmo Shiryu disse a meus pais o mesmo. – Hyoga enrijeceu sem que ela visse – O que me lembra, de fato sua previsão dizia que seria eu esposa de um monstro, e assim minhas irmãs sentiram a necessidade de alertar-me contra ti, embora Hilda tivesse intenções malignas em seu coração. Mas então, a profecia era falsa. Por que o oráculo faria tal declaração se não estavas destinada a ser sacrificada?_

_- Bem... – notando o nervosismo do esposo, Eiri sorriu maliciosamente._

_- Ah, não serão necessárias explicações querido marido, pois tua esposa acaba de entenderes tudo._

_- Sabes que fiz o que fiz pensando em nossa felicidade, certo meu bem?_

_- Certo, e estou bem com isso. Se ainda que sem previsão meu destino fosse ser entregue a teus braços e não aos de um monstro real, concordaria em sofrer meu martírio pelo caminho de espinhos novamente._

_- Não será preciso Eiri. – o deus abraçou-a mais forte – Finalmente chegamo-nos ao mar de rosas._

_- Sim chegamos. – riu – Mas diga-me uma coisa querido... Disseste que estou presenteando-o outra vez com uma benção divina. Qual foi a primeira? – ele lhe sorriu confidente._

_- A primeira foi ter-me concedido esta alegria de amar como assim permiti a outros. Obrigado._

_Enfim, Eiri ficou unida a Hyoga, mostrando que o poder de unir dois seres em um só corpo é a maior dádiva divina e humana: o Amor. Mais tarde, __em seu devido tempo,__ tiveram uma bela filha, cujo nome foi Eleanor, a deusa da compaixão. E embora muito manhosa, a pequena nasceu tão levada quanto o pai._

___********__Fim_

* * *

_**Nota: **_Na história original, Eros e Psiquê tiveram uma filha chamada Hedonê, que em grego significa Prazer. O nome Eleanor significa "compaixão", daí a filha de Hyoga e Eiri seria a Deusa da Compaixão.


End file.
